Hannah Fischer
Headmistress Hannah J. Fischer nee. Watts '(b.2 January 1972) is a Half-Blood British witch, raised in the East End of London. She was a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between 1983 and 1989, and was housed in Gryffindor. She currently reigns as the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ''((OOC Note: The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise obvious/allowed. Always check in IM first if you wish to mention, or allude to anything detailed below.)) Biography Early Life Hannah was born in The East End, London to a Muggle born Father and a Pure Blood Witch. Her father Thomas, an electrician and later the proud owner of ‘Watts’s Washing Machines’ married her mother Clarissa, a Pure Blood Witch who happened upon him by chance. She happened to find herself in central london due to a apparation gone wrong and Thomas was unfortunately dropped upon by Clarissa. He seemed charming and not at all shocked but more intrigued by what she’d done. Unfortunately the Ministry was forced to Obliviate him and fined Clarissa a large amount of Galleons for using magic infront of a Muggle. Nevertheless, they kept meeting in strange circumstances and soon began a relationship after months and months of trivial dating yet Clarissa still kept her secret from him. To him, she seemed like an ordinary Muggle. Cue the birth of Hannah. It was not until Hannah began to show signs of magic that Clarissa was forced to tell her husband about her powers and like before, he took it with curiosity. They lived fairly happily in a two bedroomed semi detached house in a run down district of London. She and her mother travelled to Diagon to pick her wand, naturally. Fischer was awarded a wand of turmoil yet power. Later the reasons as to why would become evident. Life at Hogwarts Upon arrival at Hogwarts. Hannah was sorted into the Gryffindor house. naturally she became one of the schools leading ladies. She excelled in most of her classes (apart from Potions which she barely was able to pass) and had the idyllic student lifestyle. She was popular, loved and held command over her peers. In her fifth year, Hannah became a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. During her final year, Hannah was awarded the role of Head Girl. A role the fiery ginger took extreme pleasure in abusing. Though, she passed her N.E.W.TS and graduated from Hogwarts with full marks. . Hannah Vs '''Seung There was one person in the entire school that Hannah loathed more than anyone. She found her extremely irritating, a know it all and arrogant. This person was Seung Hightower. A Ravenclaw in the same year as her. Hannah made it very obvious of her dislike of Hightower and began a reign of terror against the poor Ravenclaw girl. She bullied her. Hannah even took to having her peers hold Seung down in the girls bathroom while she Diffindo’d her hair. Cutting most of it off. Things only got worse as Fischer became Head Girl and she stalked and stalked Hightower like prey. Using her role to punish and humilate the girl with no tact. Years upon years of bullying and spite made the girls enemies. Hannah had successfully ruined the girls seven years at school and the final showdown was about to happen. The Duel Coming to the end of their final year. Hannah was placed in a duel against Seung, the Professor knew of the girls issues and hoped it would end their bitter rivalry but the exact opposite happened. Wands were drawn and the two fought against each other with a burning hatred, the duel, so intense that it would have killed the two if they had not been protected by the Professor. As it came to an end, it was Fischer who won. She held Seung's wand in her hand as a trophy and became amused over the fact that she’d taken the very thing Seung loved the most - her wand. The two loathed each other until the very end. They graduated and thus ended Hannah's reign of terror against Seung. Or so we thought. Life '''after '''Hogwarts Fischer left Hogwarts and immediately began training within the Ministry and overtime Hannah soon passed what she needed (with the help of her N.E.W.T grades) and became a fully fledged Obliviator for the Ministry. She was considered one of the best at the time and was often sent on risky and high profile cases. It's rumoured she once Obliviated The Queen however, this is false. Five years passed and Hannah met a man. He wasn't much older than she was and she instantly recognized him. He was David Fischer. He was on the International Wizarding Committee within the Ministry of Magic. Over time, the young girl from Hogwarts who bullied and abused those around her softened into a charming young girl. She soon left her old job and life behind. With the help of David. Fischer became part of the International Wizarding Committee and soon became a Representative for the international representation of the British Ministry of Magic. Hannah and David began dating and eventually married. They married in their favorite place in the world, Sweden. They spent years travelling the world under authority of the British Ministry of Magic. The Return of Hightower & The Hawthorne Saga. Hannah returned to the Ministry after months in France. She continued her work in the Ministry on the Committee until one day, she heard a familiar name. Seung Hightower had been placed as Headmistress of Hogwarts. A name she had all but forgotten in her new life. She watched as the drama unfolded between Hightower and Hogwarts, safely from her office. Upon further inspection, Hannah had found out that she'd been working within the Ministry with Seung for a long, long time. The news did nothing but upset her. A year passed and Hightower returned from Hogwarts after the events of the Dark Wizard and their (former) colleague, Eponina Hawthorne was placed as Headmistress. Seung had positioned herself in the Ministry on a higher level and relished in making Hannah’s life a misery. Though, her new personality seemed to deflect most of the womans torment and she brushed it off. Choosing to ignore Seung and instead focus on her work. The Ministry watched as Hawthorne inflicted her revenge and delved Hogwarts into chaos. Hannah's only concern was the children. Any other issue that had been simmering was placed to the back of her mind. She had to do something. Becoming Headmistress After the fall of Eponina Hawthorne. The Ministry took control of Hogwarts. Soon, they started to look for replacements. Hannah quickly put herself forward and was shockingly accepted, unbeknownst to her. The Ministry had other plans. Hannah was elected the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Only, she was a puppet. Hightower was quickly sent alongside Hannah much to her chagrin. To 'oversee' the new Headmistress. However, months passed and it became evidently clear Hightower was doing more than oversee the transition. She was there to report back. The Ministry considered Fischer soft and willing to impress. They used this as an advantage. Have Hannah reflect the Ministry and in turn, make Hogwarts a Ministry Regime. The change from Puppet to Headmistress. Many months passed as Hightower meddled in the affairs of Hogwarts. Fischer could do nothing but listen and agree. However, in time. Fischer began to see the Ministry's plan and what they intended to do. She realized she had been used to suppress and monitor Hogwarts.Slowly Fischer began to fight back. She began a tirade of undermining Hightower and slowly began to take back control of Hogwarts in her own right. Headmistress Fischer. Now fully aware of what was happening, hexed Hightower. She figured that if Hightower was nice enough to the students. She'd be able to implement her own rules and have Hightower agree. However, the hex broke. Leaving an infuriated Hightower. The two argued for hours until finally they reached a mutual agreement. Fischer had convinced Hightower of the Ministry's meddling plots and schemes. Currently, the two fight for control over Hogwarts with the Ministry. Fischer herself appointed a non ministry Professor, Professor Oreyn Fox as her Deputy Headmaster.A man she respected and became friends with during her reign as puppet Headmistress. This was to be a move she knew would only aggravate and annoy the Ministry which furthered her own agenda. As of 2021. Headmistress Fischer allowed Seung Hightower to become High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Who knows why? = ((This is still under construction.)) = Personality Appearance Fischer is described as being tall with porcelain skin. Her hair long, curled and coloured like the flames of a candle. She was always the quintessential Gryffindor. During her tenor as Headmistress. Fischer's style has grown from floral fabrics, long skirts, knit cardigans and girlish hair to demure, sleek and styled. She's fond of the colour red and white and often portrays this in her clothing. However, she wears minimal makeup. Now she can be seen as stylish and chic as she switched from the typical florals and knits to sleek, silk dresses and furs. However, she always maintains that her furs are faux. Even though she is aged and 50 years old. Her routine of beauty treatments have kept her skin soft. Only the slightest wrinkle can be seen when she shows emotion. It's rumored she takes a potion or uses spells to keep the crows feet at bay. Traits and Behaviors Headmistress Fischer is often described at best as a mothering lion. She is kind, caring and playful to those she likes. However, she is seen to have conflicting personalities. After many years, Fischer has managed to change her ways from the brute and brash teenager she was. Glimpses of her younger self can be seen when she's enraged. However much she may have grown. Fischer is prone to furious tantrums, childish rants and more than often, the breaking of valuable china. She is considered the epitome of Gryffindor. A lion. Proud and brave, Fischer has deemed herself a worthy opponent to all those who battle her. Magical Abilities and Skills Charms Fischer is able to cast even the most grueling of Charms with ease. Some even non-verbal. It's been rumoured she is able to cast wandlessly although this has never been proven. Transfiguration Fischer is able to cast various Transfiguration Charms non-verbal. She is also a registered Animagus. Defense Against the Dark Arts She is mastered in DADA. Able to place protective and defensive enchantments on the entire school of Hogwarts and those around her. Apparition Fischer is able to apparate with ease. She frequently apparates in and out of Hogwarts on emergencies. However, she prefers her carriage and to experience the areas around her. Relationships = High Inquisitor Seung Hightower. It is known that these two have a troubled past. They are often bickering. However, as of late. The two have become friendly with one another and work well together in running the school. Deputy Headmaster Oreyn Fox Fischer respects and some say adores her DHM. She is often seen speaking highly of him and often aims to protect him. She entrusts him and him only with the running of Hogwarts when she is away from the castle. Hogwarts Faculty. Fischer is friendly to her staff. She is firm yet loving to those who keep the school running. However, as of late. She finds herself questioning those who she thinks support her and has taken to inspecting staff by suprise. Vice Chancellor Zimelda Zemeckis Fischer has a disdain for Zemeckis. She often manages to stay professional at all times yet the severe trust issues are evident to those around them. *